Tily Vizon
Tily Vizon is a Novi Star robot introduced along side Roe Botik as part of the curl n coil line. Personality A superstar awaiting discovery, Tily is vying to become a television star someday. With a tubular fashion-sense, she really wants to become famous and be adored by others while spending her time in the limelight. Tily can usually be found perfecting and primping her hair at almost all times of the day. Which may imply a vain personality, considering that her quirk seems to be the time she spends just on her hair. She does not like hoodies, since she can't understand why people would want to cover their hair. Appearance Tily is a robotic girl with her entire body composed of metal pieces; which are her neck, torso, upper right leg, lower left leg, left shoulder, and entire right arm. The parts not made of metal are a pearled white. She has bright blue eyes with a gear shape inside of it that has a tiny heart in the center. Her eyelashes are long and full on top, and worn with purple and white eyeshadow and dots above each eye. Her lips are pink-red, and she has silver antennae with screws on top of each one and a gear shape attached to it. Her torso appears to have a blue screen on it. She has very long, thin magenta-red hair with black strewn through it, some of which are braided. Many lacks of hair that would fram her face are rolled up into a phohawk. Attached to her hair are fishnet strands of hair made of silver and black. Like other robotic girls, Tily wears the minimal of clothing. She has a blue material over her lower half resembling a blue skirt, and wears a reddish pair of shoes. Pet Tily has a little pink robotic pet named Telepuppy. It has a shifting cube for a head with four various expressions, along with a curly tail. Merchandise *Curls n Coil Tily Vizon with pet, hairbrush, a white stand, and two plug shaped hairclips. Doll Differences Tily *The body of the doll isn't as robotic-limbed as her design is. *Monitor lacks detailing *Makeup is much lighter *The dolls hair is mostly black with a bit of pink with many pieces of pink extensions to play with, along side a few yellow ones not present in the art. *Skirt/shorts lack metal detail. *Doll has a bracelet. Pet Blog Entries Quotes "Biz buzz zzz…Excuse me! I just switched to Earthling speak and my translator is acting up! My name is Tily Vizion and this is my pet Telepuppy. I have big plans to have my own TV show here on Earth! I spend hours styling my hair so I can be ready for my close up. I don’t get hoodies…why would anyone want to cover up their beautiful hair?!" "Hello Stars, Tilly Vizion here! I’ve figured out what my fave Earth food is—TV Dinners! They are so cosmic cool with their compartments full of food, yum! It’s perfect because I’m getting all caught up with Earth TV shows so I will be more than ready for my big break. What are some of your fave TV shows?!" Trivia *Tilly Vizon's name comes from Television. **In an ironic twist, Tily's name is close to ''Telly, ''a character from Sesame Street that was obsessed with television until he was taught about the unhealthy side effects from watching too much. ***Also note that her hair coloring is close to his fur color. *Tily and Roe are taller than average novi but smaller then Gail and Cici. *Tily is 514 years younger then Roe. Gallery Tily vizon.jpg 7470 499710366749494 2013384848 n.jpg Tily Artwork.png|Tily as she appears in the Curl 'n' Coil T.V. ads Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Novi stars Category:Curl N Coil Category:Robots